


Anna Bi-nana

by phanielspiano



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bisexuality, Coming Out, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Married, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Parents, Drabble, Family Fluff, Fluff, parent!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanielspiano/pseuds/phanielspiano
Summary: Anna Lester comes out as bisexual to her family.





	Anna Bi-nana

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! It's been a looong time since I've written a phanfic, which is ironic considering my username. I've still been an active member of the phandom (phannie lol), I just wasn't really inspired to write much phan stuff during the hiatus because of the lack of content. But I am back into it, just like Dan and Phil, and hopefully I'll be able to sprinkle more phanfics in amongst my pile of jacksepticeye ones lol.
> 
> Aaaaaaanyways, I hope you enjoy this one!

Anna Lester was a short, sixteen-year-old girl with long, dark brown hair. She had sparkly, ice-blue eyes and a smile that could brighten anyone’s day. She was bubbly and happy most of the time, and enjoyed doing her makeup and painting. She was simply delightful.

But Anna also had a secret: she was bisexual.

She had found this out around a year ago, when she found herself having crushes on girls at school. She knew she wasn’t gay; she genuinely still really liked boys, and even had a boyfriend for half a year at one point. Once she had entered high school, she discovered she liked girls the same way, and thus, she had labeled herself as bisexual.

But there was one thing that bothered Anna.

She hadn’t told anyone yet.

Anna was sprawled on her older sister’s bed, scrolling through Instagram one afternoon. Her sister, Maia, was working intently on some math homework.

Recently, Anna had developed a crush on both a boy and a girl at her school. She wondered if she should finally tell her sister about her secret.

“Hey, Maia?” Anna spoke, breaking the companionable silence.

“Yeah?” Maia answered, not looking up from her homework.

“You know how I have a crush on David?”

“I do.”

“Well…” Anna took a deep breath. “I...kinda have a crush on a girl, too.”

“Oh.” Maia responded simply. “What’s her name?”

Anna blinked, surprised by her sister’s lack of a reaction. “Uh, Jordan.”

Maia nodded.

Silence. Then:

“So...you don’t care that I’m...bisexual?”

“Of course not. You’re my sister. My best friend. I’ll always love you, no matter what.” Maia smiled kindly.

Anna smiled back, and the girls went back to their respective activities.

After a few minutes, Maia spoke up again.

“Do Dad and Pa know?”

Anna sighed. “No, they don’t. But I really want to tell them.”

“Well, let me know if you need any extra support to do it,” Maia said.

“Okay. Thanks, Maia.”

“No problem.”

Later that evening, Anna, Maia, and their fathers, Dan and Phil, sat down to their Sunday roast dinner.

“How’s school been going?” Phil asked casually before shoveling some potatoes into his mouth. “Any interesting classes?”

Anna and Maia each talked about their favorite classes (biology and European history, respectively). Dan then asked if they had made any new friends since school had started just short of a month ago. Maia had been hanging out mostly with the same group of people as last year, but Anna had made some nice friends in her English class.

Then, Phil asked a question that made Anna’s stomach drop.

“So,” he began, smiling mischievously, “do either of you have any love interests lately?”

Maia laughed and revealed that, no, she did not currently have her eye on anyone, but that she’d let him know if she did. Anna mentioned David and told them that she met him in her biology class. Then, she got quiet and resorted to poking her fork around her roast beef.

A few moments of conversation passed before anyone noticed.

“Anna, are you alright?” Dan asked his younger daughter.

“Yeah, Dad. I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” Phil pressed, concern in his eyes.

Anna sighed and decided that now would be as good a moment as any to spill the beans.

“Pa, David might not be my...only crush.”

Phil smiled. “Oooh, tea!” He joked, making both girls groan. “What’s his name?”

Maia grabbed Anna’s hand under the table and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Anna took a deep breath.

“ _ Her _ name is Jordan.”

Dan and Phil exchanged a glance.

“I...I’m bisexual.” Anna finished, silent tears beginning to cascade down her cheeks.

Dan’s eyes widened in surprise. “Oh, sweetie, it’s alright! Why are you crying?”

“I d-don’t know,” Anna blubbered through her tears.

Phil got up from the table and went to comfort his daughter. He placed a hand on her shoulder and rubbed it gently.

“You know we will always accept you no matter what happens, right?” He asked gently.

Anna nodded.

Phil pulled her out of her seat and hugged her, then kissed her temple. Dan and Maia joined in the group hug.

“I love you guys,” Anna said, drying her tears with the corner of her sleeve.

“We love you, too. Always.”

Everyone pulled out of the hug and smiled at each other. Then, Maia spoke up.

“So, does this mean that I get to call you Anna Bi-nana from now on?”

Everyone laughed, Anna’s being the loudest.

“Definitely,” she agreed happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it :)
> 
> I've gotten a couple requests for my Sean x Little!Reader series, so I will get to those as soon as I can! <3


End file.
